Chosen Child
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb are 25 and 26 and have a 6 year old daughter called Louisa. Nerissa has been defeated for 11 years, but an emergency phone call from Julian meant that from then on, Louisa's life would be in terrible danger…
1. Bad news on a birthday

Chosen Child

Summary: Cornelia and Caleb are 25 and 26 and have a 6-year-old daughter called Louisa. Nerissa has been defeated for 11 years, but after an emergency phone call from Julian meant that from then on, Louisa's life would be in terrible danger…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Bad news on a birthday is never a good sign.

Cornelia and Caleb were lying in bed sleeping soundly when someone jumping up and down on their bed made it very hard. Cornelia rubbed her eyes and sat up to see a young girl with long blonde hair and forest green eyes jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mummy, Daddy, wake up! It's my birthday today, I'm 6!" She shouted in a high pitched voice, holding up six fingers. Cornelia smiled sweetly, but tiredly, while Caleb just groaned and turned over. Cornelia shoved him playfully to wake him up. He gradually opened his eyes and jumped a little when he saw his daughter appear in front of his face. "It's my birthday today!" she shouted.

"Yeah, it is. Happy birthday, Lou. Wow, 6 is a big number. You sure are growing up" Caleb answered and hugged his daughter happily. Cornelia had got out of bed and was putting her green, flowery dressing gown on.

"Don't forget, I'm going to call Will and the others today to come to you-know-what." Cornelia told Caleb in her sweet voice. Louisa got off the bed and ran downstairs ready for her breakfast, and presents. Caleb got out of bed and hugged Cornelia. "6 already, kind of amazing. It doesn't seem like 6 years ago that you gave birth to her… our daughter." He said and kissed Cornelia passionately on the lips.

"I know. And it doesn't seem like we've been together for about 11 years, now. I need to call Will and the guys. Get changed and make Lou's breakfast." Cornelia told Caleb sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As Caleb went downstairs, Cornelia sat on the bed and stared at a shiny wedding ring that shimmered in the sunlight.

Caleb and Cornelia had got married a couple of months before Louisa was born. Cornelia looked beautiful in a dress that Hay Lin had designed herself. Caleb was in the suit that has always made him look cute, and Lillian was the only bridesmaid.

"Cornelia! Aren't you going to call the others?" Caleb shouted up the stairs, snatching Cornelia away from reliving her wedding. She shook her head and walked downstairs and to the phone. She picked it up and started dialling Will's number. While she was waiting for the phone to be picked up on the other line, she looked over to the kitchen where Caleb and Louisa were. She was in her chair, dangling her feet over it and swinging them. Caleb was cooking something. Cornelia smiled at the sight. _'He's such a great father. I'm so glad I married him._ She thought, staring at her beautiful ring yet again. It was made from Meridian, but they told everyone else it came from a different country.

"Hello?" Cornelia heard Matt's voice, so came back to earth.

"Hey, Matt, it's Cornelia. Is Will there? I need to talk to her about the you-know-what today."

**(The rest of the conversation will be like this: Will/Matt, Italics and Cornelia normal)**

"_Oh yeah, it's about the party, isn't it? She's right here. Will! Cornelia's on the phone! Hey, Cornelia, what's up?_ Hi, when are you and your husband coming to our house today? _Will you stop with that?! Umm… I think we'll be there about… what's the time now?_ It's 9.30. _Oh, OK, we'll be there about 1.00. What about the others?_ I don't know you're the first to call; I need to check with them._ Well, we could ask them, we're gonna go see them anyway to get last minute pressies for the birthday girl! _Oh, could you? It's just I'm really busy preparing and- _don't_ _worry, Cornelia. It'll be fine. We'll probably be there about 1.00 then. See ya!_ Bye!" Cornelia put the phone down and walked into the kitchen where the smell of pancakes filled the room. Cornelia closed her eyes and inhaled. Lemon, Sugar and pancake mix made her stomach rumble.

"Here you go. It was her birthday, so I wanted to make an effort." Caleb said, wrapping his arms around her body. She rested her head on his chest. "You tried to cook? And it actually smells good? Something is wrong! Maybe something's up in Meridian and your guts are making you act strange." Cornelia cooed sarcastically. Louisa laughed in her cute little six-year-old voice. Louisa knew everything about the guardians, Meridian, Nerissa and Phobos. She thought it was all a story, but it kept her happy to think that, so Cornelia and Caleb left it like that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was 1.30. Everyone was there: Will, Matt, Irma, Martin, Taranee, Nigel, Hay Lin, Eric, and Hay Lin's little boy, Jamie. He was good friends with Louisa. Hay Lin and Eric had got married a little while before Cornelia and Caleb did. Again, she had created the dresses.

Louisa and Jamie were playing in the back garden with Louisa's new toys. She had a giant chocolate cake that she ate most of, and had about 10 presents from Cornelia and Caleb and at least two from everybody else. Will and Irma were dancing with Matt and Martin as it was a slow song playing. Cornelia, Hay Lin, Eric and Caleb were talking about being parents. Taranee and Nigel were standing by food table, eating little snacks, having a good time. Julian couldn't make it because he was looking after the jewel that Nerissa was kept in and Elyon.

It was 3.30, and everything was going well. Jamie and Louisa hadn't spilled anything and nothing was broken…yet. Suddenly, above all the noise, the phone started ringing. Caleb was the most bored, so he offered to get it. When he picked it up, he was surprised to hear who it was.

"Hello...? Oh, hi, dad. How are you…? Oh, that's good… yeah, their fine. The party's still going on so-… What about her…? WHAT? She- she can't be! What happened…? WHAT? She's coming after- we'll be there as soon as possible. Don't worry; she'll come with us… Okay, Bye." Caleb put the phone down and froze. Cornelia walked up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"What's up? It sounded serious." She asked and let go of him so he could turn around. Caleb's eyes started to get tears in them and Cornelia looked at him worriedly.

Nerissa's escaped. And she's coming after Louisa!"

**Well, first chappie done. What did you think? If you liked this, review and then go to my other one 'Guardians in Springfield' it's a W.I.T.C.H/Simpsons crossover that I just had to do! But anyways, REVIEW! **


	2. The Explanation

**Celestial Dragon Rider: Yeah, I think it's kinda hard to imagine them older and married, but it was an idea I had to write down! Thanks for the review!**

**Btvsfifi: when are you not on hype? Anyway, yes, it had to be Louisa, and you'll see why in this chapter.**

**D.J. Scales: You'll find out why Nerissa's after Louisa in this chapter, and thanks for the review**

**Hinatian12: I've read your story, 'Just Friends' and I think it's really good! Thanks for loving the story!**

**Strayphoenix: thanks! I can't wait to write the rest!!**

**Maxine: It's OK. At least you reviewed, and thanks for thinking it's a great story!**

**6 reviews! Wow, I didn't expect it, so thanks to everyone who did review! Can't wait for more!**

Chapter 2: The Explanation

"Go through it again, Caleb. What _exactly_ did Julian say?" Will asked, pacing up and down the room. Cornelia and Caleb were sitting on the couch. Caleb had buried his head in his hands and Cornelia had her hand around him comforting him. Louisa and Jamie were still playing outside. Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee had taken their boyfriends home and were back.

"I told you, my father accidentally dropped the Heart of Meridian and Nerissa escaped. She told him that the ones I love were going to pay. Which means three targets: Cornelia, Julian and Louisa, but Cornelia and Julian have been hurt in the past thanks to her, so her most likely target would be Louisa. Plus, Nerissa mumbled something about 'being drawn to the power'. I don't know, I'm too confused. But I said we'd be in Candracar around now-ish." He groaned. He had been over this about a thousand times and he hated saying it. His daughter was going to be taken by his evil hell-bent mother with an ambition of destroying the world. Of course he was going to be annoyed, everyone understood that.

"There's only one place we can go to sort this out. Candracar!" Will shouted, and pulled out the Heart of Candracar, but was stopped by Hay Lin.

"Wait! Maybe Cornelia and Caleb should go. Alone." Will sighed and agreed that Cornelia and Caleb could go while they looked after Louisa and Jamie.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

Cornelia and Caleb arrived in the giant, misty halls of Candracar. It was a lot colder there than it was in Heatherfield, so Cornelia held herself tightly for warmth. Every footstep they made was an echo around the entire palace **(or whatever it is)**.

"Hello?" Caleb's voice travelled through every corridor. Cornelia and Caleb waited for a reply, so they stood in the middle of the giant room.

"I sense you have come here because there is a recent event that is troubling you." A mystical and freaky in a way voice manoeuvred its way to Cornelia and Caleb, getting louder and louder as it approached them.

The couple turned around and found the one and only Oracle standing a little way back from them. He moved closer swiftly towards them, Caleb looking as if he was going to punch the Oracle.

"Damn right we're troubled! We just found out that my very disturbed mother is coming after my daughter! How do you think we'd feel?!" Caleb said, Cornelia struggling to hold him back. The Oracle just smiled.

"And you came here because you want to know why" explained the knowledgeable Oracle. Cornelia and Caleb just stared at the Oracle.

"Your daughter possesses great powers. Powers that the two of you cannot imagine. Earth abilities that stretch farther than yours, fighting skills that you have not even mastered. Together, you created a being more powerful than the Heart of Earth used to be at this age. If she learns how to stabilise her powers, and uses them for good, she will do great things. I suggest you go back to your daughter, before Nerissa attempts to do anything. If Louisa is Nerissa's target, we will need her to have extra protection!"

**That was it. I know, it was really short, for me anyway, and it doesn't really end well but I just wanted to get this up sometime this week, because with SATs and everything… yeah so, I'll probably update it after next week, I have to think of what to do first. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know! Anyway, REVIEW!!**


	3. The Disappearance

**D.J. scales: I think Lillian will appear somewhere in the story, but probably not for long. Basically, Louisa has part of the Earth abilities, fighting skills, and the Heart of Earth is blood related so maybe she has some of that power. I dunno, I didn't really think about that.**

**c&c4eva: thanks for supporting me and the story!!**

**Celestial Dragon Rider: I'm glad you like short chapters, because I haven't got a clue how much is gonna be out in this chapter. And I****think****'The Plot thickens' is a cool line too!**

**The Earth Guardian: Thanks for saying I have a lot of talent, and I'm glad you loved the story so far, I think (I hope) it's gonna get better later on. My English Teacher says I have a lot of talent as well… don't know why I mentioned that but Thanks anyway!**

**Pyromaniac-Girl: I know it's a strange divider, but you know me, I like to be strange. So thanks a lot!**

**Sasha: Sorry it's kind of a late chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write, then it came to me when I was in bed (that happens a lot with stories) so anyway, thanks for the support!**

**I got quite a few reviews for that chapter… well, more than most of my stories, anyway. Sorry it took so long to update so I'll give you a 'previously in Chosen Child' thing Now, on with the story!!**

Chapter 3: The Disappearance

"_And you came here because you want to know why" explained the knowledgeable Oracle. Cornelia and Caleb just stared at the Oracle._

"_Your daughter possesses great powers. Powers that the two of you cannot imagine. Earth abilities that stretch farther than yours, fighting skills that you have not even mastered. Together, you created a being more powerful than the Heart of Earth used to be at this age. If she learns how to stabilise her powers, and uses them for good, she will do great things. I suggest you go back to your daughter, before Nerissa attempts to do anything. If Louisa is Nerissa's target, we will need her to have extra protection!"_

**Louisa's POV**

"Are you sure about this? Leaving us alone in the house? What if Nerissa comes and you're not here to help me protect her? You know what Nerissa's like, she easily get me out the way on my own!" Mummy was shouting at daddy, who was carrying a big axe-thing. Mummy looked like she was about to explode, but daddy calmed her down, which was lucky.

"You, are going to be fine, Cornelia. You are _both_ going to be fine. Nerissa wouldn't come for her yet, and she doesn't know we know. It's going to be fine." Daddy kissed mummy on the lips and left the house. Mummy was standing at the door watching him go.

I don't know what's going on. Mummy and daddy went off yesterday and left me with Auntie Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin and Uncle Matt. when they came back mummy was upset, so I didn't bother her. Mummy and daddy have been different since my birthday party, when they got that phone call. I miss them.

Mummy and daddy hardly look at me now. I don't know why, and they say it's not because of me, but I can't help wondering why they are being like this. I hope I will be able to spend some time with mummy now daddy has gone somewhere.

"Mummy, when's daddy getting back?" I ask, trying not to sound disappointed. Mummy finally closed the door and smiled at me. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." Mum's face suddenly dropped and she walked back into the living room to watch T.V. I walked in there as well and sat by mummy's side as she played with my hair a little.

**Normal POV**

A program that Louisa loved came on, so Cornelia went to get her a drink. As Cornelia stared out the kitchen window, she wished Caleb was there. She was scared to be left alone with Louisa at the moment, she knew Nerissa would've realised Julian told them, and that they'd be thinking of ways to get her. Nerissa could easily walk through that door or appear out of no where at any minute.

Cornelia could've sworn she heard noises coming from outside, but she thought she was just being paranoid. _'Caleb said we'd be alright. Nerissa wouldn't be able to come now; she doesn't even know where we live. Maybe I could call the others and tell them to come here to keep us company.' _Cornelia left the drink in the kitchen and walked over to the hallway to call her best friends.

"Mummy, where's my drink?" Louisa asked impatiently, but not taking her eyes off the T.V. Cornelia picked up the phone and started dialling.

"I'll give it to you in a sec, Lou; I'm just calling the others to see if they want to come round." Louisa looked away from the T.V for a second, but looked back almost immediately so she wouldn't miss it.

"Will Jamie be coming?" Louisa perked up, still staring at the T.V. Cornelia smiled. "I don't know, maybe. Actually, would you like to go round his house?" Cornelia said. But regretted it soon after. _'What am I thinking? Jamie's house is the Silver Dragon and Nerissa knows that place more than anything! She needs to stay here!' _

"Sorry, we have to stay here. How about Jamie comes here?" By now Louisa was standing directly in front of her mother looking very excited.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

**In Meridian**

Caleb was patrolling the forests in Meridian, wanting to get home to his family. He knew Cornelia was right, that Nerissa could come at any minute. Caleb sat down on a log, wanting to be with his daughter to protect her. _'Why am I here? This isn't what I should be doing; I should be at home with Cornelia and Louisa. Helping them!'_

Caleb stood up, determined to help his two girls. He speedily walked back to the palace to tell Elyon and Aldarn that he was going home. As soon as he spotted his green friend, he ran up to him to tell him where he was going.

"Aldarn! I'm gonna go back to Earth to look after Cornelia and Louisa. Could you-"

Caleb was interrupted by a small man running towards him and Aldarn. Elyon walked out of the palace.

"What's wrong, Daaga? **(Don't ask, he's only in this bit. Pronounced Darga) **Elyon asked as she approached the small metallic blue man.

"My Queen… there are… reports… of an attack… on… Earth." Daaga panted. Everyone's eyes widened as Caleb realised who was being attacked.

"Cornelia!" He shouted, and ran to find Blunk to let him through a fold.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

**On Earth**

Cornelia smiled at her excited daughter, and for a minute she forgot that Louisa had powers, and that Nerissa was coming after her. That was until a noise of a fold echoed around the hallway. Cornelia and Louisa looked to the middle of the room where a mystical blue fold was situated. Louisa screamed and ran behind her mother, who was equally nervous.

Cornelia protectively put her arms around Louisa, knowing what was going to happen soon. _'Caleb! Told you not go!' _

Just as she Cornelia thought, Nerissa stepped out of the fold and smirked evilly at the sight.

"Stay away from her! I know what you're here for, and you're not getting it!" Cornelia shouted over the noise of the fold. Louisa whimpered slightly while Nerissa laughed.

"You think you're really going to stop me by shouting? Dear Cornelia, you have a lot to learn. Hello, little Louisa. Aww, aren't you going to say hello to your dear Aunt Nerissa?" Nerissa bent down and beckoned Louisa to come forward, but Cornelia pulled her back more.

"You are not her Grandmother." Cornelia said through gritted teeth. She glared at Nerissa, who was just smirking.

"Say what you want, dear, I am her grandmother, and how is Caleb, by the way? He hasn't called in a while."

"Maybe because we burnt the phone number!" Cornelia shouted. Nerissa stood up, ready to attack. Cornelia wasn't prepared, but managed to send a small table flying at Nerissa, who simply held out her hand and 'Quintessence'-d it out of the way. She threw a bolt at Cornelia, who was hit and sent across the room. Louisa screamed loudly as Nerissa grabbed her hand and pulled her into the fold. Cornelia, who was almost unconscious, managed to get one word out before she passed out.

"Louisa!"

**Oh no! what's gonna happen?! Find out in the next chapter. I was going to make it a bit longer, but I didn't have time, I shouldn't have even finished the chapter. Shows how dedicated I am, lol. Anyway, if you liked, or not, let me know! Just press that little grey button below that says 'Go!' and write something! Bye!! **


End file.
